Adventures Of The Young Sanin
by GrievousHasABadCough
Summary: A series of one-shots featuring the Three legendary Sanin during their time as genin. Stories range from the origin of Orochimaru's birthday, to the aftermath of a strip poker game!
1. Strip Poker

STRIP POKER

Tsunande ran through the village, chasing her two teammates down with a vengance in only shorts and her bra. They had tricked her into playimng strip poker for the third time that month, and this time, they were going to get it. She would make sure those two learned their lesson.

"Oh, man, she's gaining on us!" Jiraiya said, stumbling.

"Well if you hadn't tricked her into playinmg strip poker again, we wouldn't have to run, you idiot!" Orochimaru said, his eyes burning through his partner angrilly. "Why do i always get dragged into your idio-OOF!" He said, running face first into Hiruzen Sarutobi. He fell backwards onto the ground, looking up at his sensei and holding his sore nose. The brown haired ninja had gotten a hold of his pervy student by the collar, preventing him from running further. Orochimaru panicked and hid behind the older ninja, not wanting to face the wrath of his female comrade.

"What's going on? Tsunande? Why are you...?" He said, getting a slight blush after seeing his student's bra. He slammed Jiraiya to the ground and took off his jacket, offering it to the girl. She took it gratefully and put it on, buttoning it up.

"Thank you sensei..." She said blushing and looking down.

"Your welcome. Now will one of you explain what was going on?" He said, looking right at Jiraiya.

"Sensei, it's my fault." Orochimaru said. "I went along with Jiraiya's idea for tricking Tsunande into playing strip poker again."

"Strip... poker...?" Sarutobi said, his eyes widening. "None of you are old enough for that!" He exclaimed.

"Jiraiya thought we were. This is the third time in a month!" Tsunande growled.

"Jiraiya...!" Sarutobi said in a threatening tone. The young pervert glared at the raven haired boy, sending his friend looks of hatred for ratting him out. Orochimaru merely smiled warmly at him, as their sensei drags the white haired boy off by his collar. His two teammates wave and when the snake boy doesn't expect it, Tsunande pounds him in the head.


	2. Orochimaru's Birthday

**OROCHIMARU'S BIRTHDAY**

Fall is always a season Orochimaru hated. Nothing special happened. There were no fun holidays. There was thanksgiving and halloween, but those were meant for little kids and families, not young genin living on their own. Tsunande had her little brother, The Second and First Hokage's, and her mom and dad to celebrate holidays with, and Jiraiya had his mom, dad and baby sister. Orochimaru had nothing.

He sighed, making his way to the graveyard. He felt like he had friends amongst the gravestones. None of them could judge him for not having a family. He sighed, sitting down and hugging his knees in front of the gravestone of someone named Ichigo Murisama.

"Well Ichigo, it seems we're alone again, huh?"

"Orochimaru?" The young boy turned to see Tsunande looking at him curiously. "Who are you talking to?"

"Oh. I was talking to the person in the grave."

"In the grave? Please don't tell me they answer..." Orochimaru chuckled shaking his head.

"No, they don't. But i pretend they do."

"Well, Sarutobi Sensei said to hang out with you for a few hours. To keep you company."

"Thanks, but I'm fine."

"I insist!" she said sitting next to him. He sighed looking at her. A slight blush creeped onto her face and to cover it up she tried redo-ing her ponytail.

"You're blushing." He announced, making her blush more.

"Y-yeah."

"Do you like me?"

"Wh... what?"

"Like... do you like me... as a person? Or do you think i'm a weirdo?" She looked over at him, not knowing how to put how she felt into words.

"I think... I think you'r adorable most of the time. And lonely too. But i never thought you were a weirdo. Your one of my best friends." He looked at her with wide eyes. "Wanna practice summoning techniques for a bit?"

"Um... yeah. Sure." The boy said, a slight, almost invisible blush appearing over his cheeks. They practiced summoning for a few hours and as they sat catching their breath, Tsunande looked up to the sky.

"Come on." She said getting up and taking his wrist.

"Where are we going?" He asked, confused.

"You'll see~" She said leading him through the village to his apartment. She opened the door and turned on the lights, and a sudden "SURPRISE!" Was shouted from all across the room. Sarutobi, Tobirama, Harashima, Jiraiya and both of their parents and siblings circled around a table with a cake set on it.

"Wh... what? What's this...?"

"We decided you should have a birthday party." Tobirama said, scratching his head.

"But... I don't have one."

"You do now!" Harashima said with a smile. "October 27th is now your birthday, Orochimaru."

"Thank you Lord The First... Lord The Second..." He said, bowing. "So... what does one do on a birthday?"

"Eat cake, open presents, socialize with friends..." Tobirama lists off in monotone. "The birthday boy or girl gets the presents and gets the first slice of cake, too. I tried baking it myself but i burned by hand getting it out, and ended up burning the cake." He said, raising up a bandaged hand.

"I had to finish it." Sarutobi said. "But Lord Hokage forgot a very important part. Blowing out the candles on the birthday cake and making a wish."

"Oh. What kind of wish is it?"

"Anything you want!" Jiraiya's dad said. The young snake boy nodded and went up to the cake with the candles in it. there were fourteen in total, which he assumed represented his age. He thought of a wish and blew out each candle, and everyone clapped.

"What did you wish for?" Harashima asked.

"I wished I would have a family some day." he said. "A son, to be exact."

"That's thinking a bit far ahead don't you think?" Tobirama asked, a sweatmark rolling down his forehead.

"That's my biggest goal right now. To grow up and have a family. I'm going to name my son Mitsuki."

"Well, its your wish. I have no place telling you what it should be." They served the cake and mingled, giving Orochimaru the best first birthday ever.


	3. Sleepy-Time Rasengan

Running through the streets of the Hidden Leaf, Jiraiya frantically searched for the one he considered his best friend, Orochimaru.

"Rochi! Where are you, Rochi!?" He stopped short, nearly running into Tobirama.

"Whoa! Easy there, Jiraiya." He said looking a bit surprised. There were bags under his eyes, and he looked like he hadn't slept in days. He yawned, trying to hide it in his elbow.

"Sorry, Lord Hokage!" He said, not caring about Tobirama's sleep habits. "Have you seen Orochimaru?"

"Isn't he right behind you?" The Hokage said pointing behind the boy's shoulder. He was in the window of a pet shop, looking at one of the kittens that was batting at his finger on the glass. Jiraiya chuckled watching his friend then waved to the Hokage, going to join his teammate.

"Rochi! I made the best Jutsu!" The young pervert said. Orochimaru sighed, realizing his relaxation time was over.

"Let me guess. It's that transformation jutsu you were working on to turn into a busty naked woman, right?" He said, getting up from his kneeling position and looking very unimpressed.

"I'm still working on that one…." He said pouting. "But no, you'll like this one. It's right up your alley. Come on, follow me!" he said going into an excited backwards jog. The pale skinned boy sighed and reluctantly followed after his exuberant best friend to the training grounds. Tsunade and Sarutobi were waiting there already with Harashima.

"Alright. Everyone is here!" The white haired boy said clapping his hands. "Lord the First, you were going to help me test it, right?"

"Of course!" He said cheerfully, stepping up.

"What is this jutsu anyways?" Sarutobi asked curiously.

"It's something Lord Harashima asked me to make for Lord Tobirama." He said. "You'll see!" He made a small ball of chakra in his hand, starting a rasengan. It began to turn a dark shade of blue, speckled with white.

"I'm ready!" Harashima said, bracing himself.

"Alright! Sleepy-Time Rasengan!" He jumped forward and pushed the blue orb into the First Hokage's stomach until it absorbed into him. The older man passed out on the spot and Jiraiya backed up, letting him fall to the ground, snoring.

"He's…. asleep? That's it?" Orochimaru said. "You said this was 'up my alley'. This is boring!"

"Yes, but it looks useful. Lord Tobirama hasn't been getting much sleep thanks to his insomnia." Sarutobi said with a smile. "Very creative, Jiraiya." The white haired genin smiled, looking happy. He went to Harashima and took out the chakra, waking him up.

"It's possible for it to wear off, but it takes a few hours." He said, helping the former Hokage up.

"But the name…." Tsunade said. "Sleepy-Time Rasengan? Seriously? That's so dumb."

"I like it." Orochimaru said. "It's funny."

"O-oh. Then… I guess it's ok then…" She said with a blush, making the snake genin look confused.

"Um… Your all red Tsunade."

"Yeah, yeah, Whatever!" Jiraiya said loudly. "Come on! Let's knock out the Hokage!"

"That sounds violently put…." Orochimaru said, a sweatmark rolling down his left side.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Hey, brother!" Harashima said, walking up to Tobirama. "How are you?"

"My insomnia has gotten the better of me this month. I've barely gotten any sleep."

"I can fix that."

"Really? How?" The first hokage chuckled, motioning for the three young genin to come forward.

"Sleepy-Time Rasengan!" Jiraiya shouted, smashing his rasengan filled hand into the surprised Hokage's stomach. He stumbled backwards and collapsed, fast asleep.

 **TWO DAYS LATER…**

Tobirama felt great! He had slept through two whole days, and now his insomnia was completely gone. He was very grateful his brother had taken over his job temporarily while he slept. The problem was…. Poor Harashima was tired though.

"Should I do a Sleepy-Time Rasengan on Lord The First this time?" Jiraiya asked his sensei. The Jonin paused, and smiled at the young Genin.

"Nah. Let's not."


End file.
